


In the Shire Reckoning: 1415, Part Two

by Thuri



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-28
Updated: 2003-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shire Reckoning: 1415, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sunhawkaerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sunhawkaerie**](http://sunhawkaerie.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Birthday mathom for [](http://elvea87.livejournal.com/profile)[**elvea87**](http://elvea87.livejournal.com/) Her request was: _Merry/Pippin. First time_. Takes place within a week of [this](http://www.livejournal.com/users/shire_reckoning/345.html).

Merry saw Frodo shake his head, an indulgent smile on his lips. "Something funny, cousin?" he asked, softly, so as not to wake the lad in his arms.

Frodo glanced over at them, at Merry and Pippin where they lay together on his sofa. "No, nothing funny, Merry. I've just waited a long time to see the two of you together like that. Like you should be."

Merry felt a huge, silly grin stretch across his face. "So have I," he answered. "And thank you, Frodo, more than I can say. Without you . . ."

Frodo shrugged, taking a puff on his pipe. "Without me you still would have figured it out eventually. I just got tired of hearing the two of you moaning about each other."

Merry smiled again, his gaze turning back to Pippin. Sharp Tookish features were relaxed in sleep and he looked even younger. Merry felt his heart squeeze and he gently traced the curve of Pippin's jaw with one fingertip. "Well, whyever you did it, I'm glad," he said, not bothering to mask the joy in his voice. "I love him so."

Pippin stirred. His eyes opened slowly, still heavy with sleep. He smiled with heart stopping sweetness when he saw Merry beside him. "Hullo, Mer. Love you."

The silly grin was back. "Love you, too, Pip."

Frodo shook his head again. They really were hopeless together, he decided. Then Sam came in from the kitchen, and their eyes locked. And Frodo realized his own smile must at least match Merry's.

 

"I'm so glad Frodo invited you to Bag End," Pippin said, bouncing into the middle of the bed. "I like having you almost all to myself." He tucked his feet under him and watched as Merry moved about the room, getting ready for bed.

"So do I, Imp." Merry replied, as he carefully folded his clothes.

"Merrryyy," Pippin drawled his name out in mock exasperation.

"Aye?"

"Stop being so crazy tidy and get into bed! No one will care if you just drop all your stuff on the ground. I do it all the time."

"I'll care." And Merry finished putting everything neatly away before he joined Pippin on the bed.

"My silly Merry. You're so strange." Pippin kissed him, and for a moment both were caught up in the play of tongue and teeth.

Then Pippin pulled away gently. "We're at Bag End," he said seriously. "Not in Brandy Hall. Not in the Smials. There's no one here to overhear us who'd mind. Will you make love to me now, Merry? I want you to."

"Oh, Pippin, I want to, too. So much." He took Pippin's hands in his. "Do you know . . . I mean . . ."

"Yes, Mer. I asked Frodo and he told me exactly what two lads can do together. And I made sure to get oil from him as soon as we got here this morning. So you can't say no because of that." Pippin spoke matter-of-factly, but Merry sensed some uncertainty in him.

"I'm not going to say no, Pip. I've been dreaming of it. But I wanted to make sure you knew what you were asking for." He suddenly realized exactly what Pippin had said. "You asked Frodo?"

Pippin blushed. "Yes, well, I thought he'd know. ‘Cause of Sam. And you."

Now it was Merry's turn to blush. "You know about that?"

"Mmmhmm. And I'm glad, because I love you both. You more, of course. And he was good to you, right Merry?"

"Um, yes, he was," Merry answered, feeling that he was rapidly losing all control of the situation. That should have bothered him, but he found he was rather enjoying it.

"Anyway, it's over and Sam has him now. I have you. And it means at least one of us knows what he's doing." He grinned. "So, Merry, make love to me."

"What if I want you to make love to me?" Merry asked with a grin, laying back against the pillows.

The look on Pippin's face was indescribable. "Then I will, of course," he said after a moment's hesitation. "But I think it's unfair."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I won't even know what I'm supposed to do. Not really." Then he took a good look at Merry's face and saw he was teasing. "Merry Brandybuck, behave yourself. This is important."

Merry pulled Pippin down on top of him. "Of course it is. But it's also supposed to be fun." He kissed Pippin gently, just a bare brush of lips. Pippin pressed against him, deepening the kiss, taking control of it as well. His hands buried themselves in Merry's hair, and he pressed his hips down, bringing their cocks against each other. By the time he pulled away, Merry was both wide eyed and breathless. "Seems like you know what to without any help from me."

Pippin grinned. "If I need your help, I'll ask for it. But I've been dreaming of this day for years now, Merry. And I think I know what to do." His lips returned to Merry's mouth as his hands worked their way underneath his nightshirt.

It wasn't long until they were both naked against each other. Pippin pulled away, and just stared for a long time. Merry would have been worried, but was too busy drinking in the sight of his love. They'd seen each other naked before, of course. As cousins practically growing up together, it would have been strange if they hadn't. But never like this.

"You're so beautiful, Merry." Pippin said softly. "So strong and golden and handsome."

Merry blushed. "You're the beautiful one, Pip. Not me."

Pippin pursed his lips. "I don't know how you can't see it in yourself, because you are. And now you're mine."

His hand reached out almost of its own accord, and stroked a line from shoulder to thigh. Merry's breath hitched when Pippin's nails scraped across a nipple. Emboldened by that small noise, Pippin began exploring his body in earnest, delighting every time he caused a new reaction. Merry returned the caresses, rejoicing at his own discoveries. There was a spot just to the right of Pippin's cock, where his leg started, that caused him to moan and collapse against Merry as his fingers pushed against it. And then Pippin discovered the noises Merry made when his ears were suckled and bitten, and how he writhed when Pippin's tongue traveled along his neck.

Merry ran his hands down the hollow of Pippin's spine, cupping his rump and kneading the flesh, his fingers very near Pippin's entrance. Pippin mewled, his hips thrusting down against Merry's. "Like that?" Merry asked.

Pippin nodded, raising himself up on his arms above Merry, his hips pressing firmly against him. His eyes were a dark green Merry hadn't seen before. But of course, he'd never before seen Pippin like this. "What now, Mer?" he asked, rolling his hips and causing Merry to bite his lip and groan aloud.

"That . . ." He gasped as Pippin did it again. "That depends. But nothing much if you keep that up."

Pippin grinned, and did it once more, as if to prove he could. "I still want you in me, if that's what you mean." Merry could tell he was trying to sound casual, but a blush stained his cheeks.

"In that case, loath though I am to have you move, we should probably switch places."

Reluctantly, Pippin rolled off of Merry and onto his back. "What should I do?"

"Relax," Merry said, grinning. He reached over and stroked Pippin's chest, across his belly, and down to his cock. He cradled it in one hand. "Are you sure?"

Pippin nodded firmly. "I told you I was. Frodo told me what to expect," he added, blushing again. "I trust you, Merry."

"All right then. Where's the oil?"

Pippin stuck his hand up underneath his pillow, and pulled the small bottle out. Merry laughed. "You had this all planned, didn't you?"

Pippin handed it to him. " ‘Course I did. I've been waiting for you for years, Merry." He stretched, arching his back, and Merry swallowed hard. "Are you going to do anything with that? Or just stare at me?"

The small bottle seemed suddenly heavy in his hand, and he gave Pippin a lopsided grin. "Sorry." He opened the bottle. Pippin watched him, mingled anticipation and fear in his eyes. "It's all right if you're nervous, Pip," Merry said softly, as he positioned himself between Pippin's legs.

"Merry? Stop stalling." Pippin's voice was slightly strangled, and his muscles had gone rigid.

Merry sighed. "You need to relax. If Frodo told you as much as you say he did, he'll have told you that." He replaced the stopper, and set the oil aside. His hands came to rest on Pippin's thighs, and he massaged the tense muscles. "I'm not going to hurt you. But if we keep going now, I will."

Pippin took a deep breath, then let it out in a rush. "Fine. I'm nervous. But I don't want to disappoint you, Merry. I don't want to ruin this because I'm too young. Because I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Pip." Merry laid down beside him, and gathered Pippin into his arms. "You won't disappoint me, love. You couldn't." He rubbed Pippin's arms, his back, a gentle massage that was a caress as much as anything. "You're here in my arms, where I've dreamt of you for so long. You love me, Pippin. That in itself is more than I'd hoped for. I don't need any more from you, if you aren't ready to give it."

"As for being too young and not knowing what to do . . ." Merry laughed. "Sometime get Frodo to tell you the story of my first time. You'll wonder how I ever survived. But I did. And I know I was just as nervous as you, if not more so. I hadn't talked to anyone else before hand."

Pippin was gradually relaxing, his muscles unclenching. He smiled at Merry's description of himself, and snuck a hand between them, laying it against Merry's chest. "I'm sorry, Mer," he said softly.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Merry replied, changing the massage to something else, stroking Pippin's skin. "Have I told you how much I love you, Impling? How much you mean to me? How beautiful you are?" Pippin shook his head slightly. "Well then, I'll have to do that, won't I?"

Rolling Pippin to his back, Merry pressed gentle kisses against his face, his eyelids, his mouth. He continued down his throat, to his chest. As his mouth trailed over Pippin's skin, he whispered words of love into his flesh. They were not meant to be heard, not really. But as he worshiped Pippin with his mouth, the young Took relaxed further and further. Finally, his cock rose again, and he was gasping and groaning under Merry's touch. "Ready, love?" Merry asked.

"Aye. I think so." Pippin looked up at him with trust in his eyes, and Merry's heart swelled to see it.

"I'll go very slow. Stop me if you need to." He took up the bottle of oil, and coated his fingers in it. Pippin spread his legs, and Merry again took his place between them. He placed a finger right at the entrance. "Ready?" he asked again. At Pippin's nod, he slowly pushed his finger into him.

A series of half-formed expressions flitted across Pippin's face. "Are you all right?" Merry asked, holding very still.

"Um, yes. Feels strange, though." His breath hitched again, as Merry moved his finger, twisting it.

"Should I keep going?"

"Aye."

It continued for some time, Merry going as slowly as he could, giving Pippin plenty of time to adjust to the odd sensations of something inside him. It wasn't until he'd added a second finger that he hit the spot.

Pippin reared up with a cry and Merry froze. He hadn't actually meant to do that quite yet. "What . . . what was that?" Pippin asked, licking his lips.

"Oh, so Frodo didn't tell you everything," Merry said, grinning. "That was one of the things that makes this so nice."

"Do it again," Pippin said breathlessly. But it was an order, not a request. And from that moment on, Pippin was in complete control.

Merry complied, and continued to follow Pippin's direction, until three fingers were easily moving within him. "I'm ready, Merry," he said, all trace of nervousness gone from his voice.

"You are, indeed," Merry said, looking down at Pippin's half lidded eyes and flushed face. He withdrew his fingers, and prepared to slide his oiled cock into their place. Slowly, ever so slowly, he entered Pippin, almost overwhelmed by the clenching heat around him. Yet somehow he remained aware of Pippin's every breath, slowing or stopping when his muscles tensed.

And finally, he was buried to the hilt. "Sweet Eru," he breathed, opening his eyes and looking down at their joining.

Pippin was panting loudly, small gasps with every breath. "Merry?"

"Yes?"

"Can you . . . Don't move. Not yet. Just stay still."

"For as long as you need." He thought he might last five seconds. But he managed to stay still, and finally, he felt Pippin move beneath him. Slowly at first, but then with a greater confidence, Pippin thrust against him.

"You can move, Merry," he said, setting a rhythm that Merry followed.

Pippin's cock, which had fallen somewhat, now hardened again, and Merry wrapped one hand around it. He matched the rhythm of Pippin's hips as best he could, his mind struggling to concentrate against the sensations assailing him. He knew he wasn't going to last long, not after the emotional and physical build-up to this moment. But he knew Pippin wouldn't last long either. And they'd have plenty more times to try for endurance.

Pippin came first, his eyes screwing shut and a thin wail escaping him. His muscles clenched convulsively, and Merry followed, his release washing over him.

It was long moments before either recovered enough to move. Merry pulled himself up first, sliding out of Pippin with a muffled groan. He found a cloth waiting on the bedside table, and blessed Pippin's planning. He cleaned them both up, and slipped back into bed, pulling Pippin to him.

Pippin cuddled in against Merry's chest, tilting his head up for a long kiss. Merry returned it, and ran a hand gently down Pippin's back, pulling him closer. Pippin giggled, breaking the kiss.

"What's funny, Imp?" Merry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wasn't what I expected," Pippin replied, grinning. "It was good, so good, and definitely worth waiting for. But not at all what I expected." He yawned.

"What did you expect?" Merry asked, curious.

"I don't know. But this was better and more real. I guess I thought it would be like magic, some incredible, overwhelming thing. And it was just me and you," here he kissed Merry again, "Just us together. Not like a tale at all." He sighed suddenly. "I'm not making any sense, am I Mer? Too sleepy to think."

Merry had to push down the lump of happiness in his throat before he could speak. "You're making perfect sense, Pippin-my-love. I'd rather be real to you than a tale."

"I love you, Merry. So very much."

"I love you, too, Pippin." They were silent for a few moments, content just to hold each other. Merry was heavy limbed and tired. "How do you feel?"

Pippin yawned again. "Sleepy. Sore. Don't want to move."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Merry asked, worried.

"I don't think so. It's normal to be sore, right? Frodo said it was." Pippin sounded half asleep already.

"It is. Sleep, my Pippin. We'll talk in the morning."

"And then, then I'll make love to you." Pippin mumbled, already drifting off.

Merry pushed back the curls on Pippin's forehead and kissed him gently. "I look forward to it, love."


End file.
